Making History/Transcript
The Outpost *'Player:' Hi there. *'Jorral:' All is lost! *'Player:' Sorry? *'Jorral:' Just look around you! This great building will soon be in ruin. *'Player:' Great building? *'Jorral:' Of course! This building has a history spanning generations! *'Player:' Ah, I see, a great history. But why will it be in ruin? *'Jorral:' It's to be ripped apart to make way for King Lathas' new alchemists' lab. *'Player:' Does the king not respect the outpost's G R E A T history? *'Jorral:' Well, actually nobody knows what the history is. But there must be something. Wait a minute. You could help me! *'Player:' Me? *'Jorral:' Yes! Uncover the history of this building to convince King Lathas to leave it alone. Do you want to know more? **'Player:' Tell me more. ***'Jorral:' That's what I like to hear. ***(Cutscene - Viewing the outpost) ***'Jorral:' With many occupants over the years, the building has seen much action. It started life as an outpost. Its sole purpose: to see incoming armies before they saw the city of Ardougne. ***(Cutscene ends) ***'Jorral:' If all goes well, I hope to be able to turn it into a museum as a monument to the area's history. What do you think? ****'Player:' OK – I will make a stand for history! *****'Jorral:' Oh, thank you so much, you really are my saviour! *****'Player:' But where should I start? What do I need to do now? *****'Jorral:' There are three people that may be able to help: ******'Option 1:' A trader in Ardougne *******'Jorral:' There is a silver trader in East Ardougne called Erin, who I believe can help. *******'Player:' In what way can he help? *******'Jorral:' His Great Grandfather lived in this outpost according to the records. He must know something! *******'Player:' OK, I'll see what he has to say. ******'Option 2:' A ghost in Port Phasmatys *******'Jorral:' I've been told that there's a ghost far off in Port Phasmatys that moans of losing his life to this place. *******'Player:' Sounds ominous. Does he have a name? *******'Jorral:' He does indeed. It's Droalak. *******'Player:' I'll track him down. *******'Jorral:' It might not be so simple! You'll need an amulet of ghostspeak to talk to him! *******'Player:' I've conversed with the undead before, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. ******'Option 3:' A warrior in Rellekka *******'Jorral:' Up near the mountains, in Rellekka there is a warrior called Dron whom I have spoken to in the past. He is always on the lookout for information that can improve his fighting and commanding skills. *******'Player:' And how's he related to this outpost? *******'Jorral:' He isn't directly, but he's studied many wars, and as this used to be an outpost it should have been involved in some war. *******'Player:' That sounds simple enough. *******'Jorral:' He isn't the easiest person to talk to so you may need to speak to his brother, Blanin, first. ****'Player:' I don't care about some dusty building. **'Player:' I don't care about some dusty building. *'Player:' What's the story so far? **'Jorral:' What do you mean? You've discovered nothing! *'Player:' What do I need to do now? *'Player:' Got to go, bye! *'Player:' What's the story so far? **'Jorral:' From the journal you received detailing the experiences of a follower of Zamorak, we know that Zamorak followers were living in the outpost at some point, and that they were being a nuisance to Ardougne but the **'Jorral:' Journal ends abruptly, I think they were halted by someone, some force. *'Player:' What's the story so far? **'Jorral:' From the two pieces of evidence, we know that the outpost was occupied by followers of Zamorak who caused havoc to the nearby city of Ardougne. Ardougne called in some Saradomin followers to deal with the problem. The two sides were led by ex-friends who settled their differences and decided to worship Guthix. But who survived and what happened to them? Making History Silver Merchant *'Silver Merchant:' Silver! Silver! Best prices for buying and selling in all Kandarin! **'Player:' Yes please. **'Player:' No, thank you. **'Player:' Are you Erin? ***'Silver Merchant:' That I am. What do you want? You realise I'm working here. ***'Player:' This shouldn't take too long. I just wanted to ask you a bit about your great Grandfather, the one who lived in the outpost? ***'Silver Merchant:' What's it to you? ***'Player:' I'm doing some research for a man called Jorral. Apparently the King is going to make the outpost into his very own alchemists' lab. ***'Silver Merchant:' That can only cause chaos! Well, my great-grandfather lived and died there according to my mother, but even she knows very little about him. ***'Player:' I see. ***'Silver Merchant:' The only thing I have of his is a key. It's a strange key, it changes temperature by itself as you walk around. I'm afraid I don't know what it's for, though. ***'Player:' No idea at all? ***'Silver Merchant:' Well, I imagine it's to some sort of chest of his belongings as it's too small for a door. Perhaps if you find some of his belongings you will discover some clues amongst them. ***'Player:' It's better than nothing. Will you lend it to me then? ***'Silver Merchant:' Why not, I can't use it anyway. Try feeling its change in temperature as you walk around. *'Player:' I haven't found anything yet. *'Silver Merchant:' Keep trying. Have you noticed that the key changes temperature as you walk around? *''If the player loses the key, continue'' *'Player:' That's kind of hard because I lost the key. *'Silver Merchant:' I was waiting for you to say that...because I just found it! Take it and don't lose it! *'Player:' I found a chest! *'Silver Merchant:' I wonder what is inside. *'Player:' Would you like to see the journal I have found? *'Silver Merchant:' Let's have a look. *Erin reads the journal. *'Silver Merchant:' Very interesting. Best you show it to Jorral at the outpost. *'Player:' I was just about to. Do you want the key back? *'Silver Merchant:' Keep it, it may come in handy. The Enchanted Key You use the spade and find a chest. Wonder what's inside? You look in the chest and find a journal, and then you throw away the chest. Port Phasmatys Marital Problems *'Player:' Hello. Are you Droalak? *'Droalak:' Wow. I haven't spoken to the living for... for... I don't remember how long. *'Player:' So your name I S Droalak? *'Droalak:' Sorry, yes. I am he. *'Player:' Great. Do you know anything about the outpost north of Ardougne? *'Droalak:' I don't really like to talk about it, but I died there. *'Player:' Oh dear. *'Droalak:' I do have a scroll which might interest you that describes the timeline of the outpost. But first I wonder if I could ask you to tie up a problem? *'Player:' Like what? *'Droalak:' Well, I left to go to the outpost against the wishes of my wife. I promised I would return to her, but obviously I did not as I died there. She's a ghost nearby, but won't listen to my apologies. *'Player:' You want me to patch things up? *'Droalak:' Yes, how'd you guess? *'Player:' Call it "traveller's intuition". *'Droalak:' OK, well perhaps you could give her a strung sapphire amulet, because this is what I gave her the day I left. Her name is Melina by the way. *'Player:' No problem. *'Player:' What do you want me to do again? *'Droalak:' Make a strung sapphire amulet and give it to Melina! *'Player:' Ok. Ok. *'Player:' I have a sapphire amulet! *'Droalak:' Good work. Just give it to Melina, who's wandering somewhere nearby. Patching Things Up *'Player:' Hi *'Melina:' Oh why did he leave me? Did he truly love me? *'Player:' Erm. I think you're talking about Droalak. I believe he did love you and he's very sorry for leaving you! *'Melina:' You're giving me empty words. That is all. *'Player:' Are you Melina? *'Melina:' That I am. What's it to you? *'Player:' I've been talking to Droalak. I believe he left you but never returned. *'Melina:' He did. I suppose he has asked you to tell me he's sorry. What an empty gesture! *'Player:' Well actually he told me to give you this amulet. *'Melina:' A sapphire amulet! He remembers! It's just like the one he gave me before he left. *'Player:' I honestly believe he's sorry. *'Melina:' I'm so glad. Please, tell him I forgive him! *'Player:' I will. *'Melina:' At last I feel complete. Farewell. *'Player:' Goodbye. Ancient History *'Player:' I've given her the amulet. She was very pleased and said she just wanted to know you still cared. *'Droalak:' Excellent! I am so glad she believes me. I can finally rest in peace. *'Player:' Could I have that scroll you mentioned first? *'Droalak:' Of course. Let me know if it was of any use and then I can be forever free. *'Player:' Thank you. *'Droalak:' Take that scroll to Jorral in the outpost. *'Player:' Thanks for the scroll, but I seem to have lost it. *'Droalak:' It's a good job I stuck around then, isn't it! Have another copy. Rellekka A Rude Welcome *'Player:' Excuse me. *'Dron:' Look, I don't have time for weaklings, if you want conversation, talk to my brother Blanin! Study Session *'Player:' Hello there. Are you the brother of Dron? *'Blanin:' That I am. Why? Has he killed one of your family? *'Player:' Not that I know of... *'Blanin:' Oh good, how can I help you? *'Player:' Well I'd like to talk to your brother Dron about the outpost north of Ardougne. *'Blanin:' I'm afraid he's not easy to talk to, so it's good that you came to see me. You'll need to remember a few things when talking to him. *'Player:' Like? *'Blanin:' You must be firm with him and don't mention that I sent you. In case he asks, he wields an iron mace in battle, eats rats for breakfast, kittens for lunch, and bunnies for tea! His favourite drink is red spider blood, he's 36 years, 8 months and 21 days old, studies famous battles of the Fourth and Fifth Ages, lives on the northeast side of town, and his, erm... pet cat is called Fluffy. *'Player:' O... kay... *'Blanin:' I know this sounds strange, but Dron won't talk to anyone unless they know him well – he's a secretive guy. Pop Quiz *'Player:' I need to talk to you. *'Dron:' Why should I? **'Option 1:' **'Player:' Erm, sorry. I don't mean to cause offence. ***'Dron:' Don't waste my time!/You know nothing!/Wrong, wrong, wrong! **'Option 2:' **'Player:' Please don't hurt me. ***'Dron:' Don't waste my time!/You know nothing!/Wrong, wrong, wrong! **'Option 3:' **'Player:' I'm after important answers. ***'Dron:' But how do you know me? ***'Option 1:' ****'Player:' I just talked to your brother. ****'Dron:' Don't talk of my brother. He's not on my good side at the moment. ***'Option 2:' ****'Player:' Why, you're the famous warrior Dron! ****'Dron:' If so, what weapon do I use? *****'Player:' An iron axe. *****'Player:' An iron mace. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' A steel mace. ****'Dron:' When do I like to eat rats? *****'Player:' Breakfast. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' Tea. *****'Player:' Lunch. ****'Dron:' When are kittens best devoured? *****'Player:' Tea. *****'Player:' Lunch. ******(Correct Option) ****'Dron:' What do I usually eat for tea? *****'Player:' Bunnies. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' Kittens. *****'Player:' Puppies. ****'Dron:' What colour spider blood tastes the best? *****'Player:' Green. *****'Player:' Red. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' Blue. ****'Dron:' How many years old am I? *****'Player:' 38. *****'Player:' 36. ******(Correct Option) ****'Dron:' and months? *****'Player:' 8. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' 21. *****'Player:' 5. ****'Dron:' What are the most interesting ages for battles? *****'Player:' Fourth. *****'Player:' Third and Fourth. *****'Player:' Fifth and Fourth. ******(Correct Option) ****'Dron:' And my house is situated where? *****'Player:' North side of the town. *****'Player:' Northwest side of the town. *****'Player:' North East side of town. ******(Correct Option) ****'Dron:' What is my brother's name? *****'Player:' Blanin. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' Dave. *****'Player:' Blanon. ****'Dron:' And my pet cat is called? *****'Player:' Fluffy. ******(Correct Option) *****'Player:' Snowy. ****'Dron:' What's 5 plus 7? *****'Player:' 12, but what does that have to do with anything? ******'Dron:' Everything! Besides, it's 13! ******'Player:' Er, I think you'll find it's 12. ******'Dron:' ... .......... Very well, you seem to know me quite well, I'll answer your questions best I can. ******'Player:' Phew! ******'Dron:' Well, what are they then? ******'Player:' I'm trying to find out the history of the outpost near Ardougne. I was hoping you could help me. ******'Dron:' Let me see. Ah yes, I remember reading of a battle that took place at the outpost many years ago. Two ex-friends led forces in a small battle that ended with them pitted against each other at the top of the outpost as the sole survivors because of their superior strength. ******'Player:' Ex-friends? ******'Dron:' They were once friends but a difference in their beliefs meant they fell out. One chose to follow the god Zamorak, whilst the other chose Saradomin. But finding themselves in this extreme situation at the top of the outpost caused them to see the errors of their ways, like the waste of life, the lost friendship and wasted time. They both then decided to unite under Guthix. ******'Player:' Ah, I like happy endings. ******'Dron:' You would. ******'Player:' Thank you, I can report this back to Jorral now. ******'Dron:' Anything else? ******'Player:' Well, I was wondering how you get the blood stains out of your clothes? ******'Dron:' BE GONE! *****'Player:' 14. Any wrong answer results in him saying "Don't waste my time!/You know nothing!/Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Returning to Jorral *'Player:' Hi there. *'Jorral:' How's it going? *'Player:' I found a journal! *'Jorral:' Good work. Let's see what it says. Jorral reads through the journal *'Jorral:' The person who wrote the journal spent time living in the outpost, following the order of Zamorak. *'Player:' I see. *'Jorral:' He talks of all the nasty things they did to the people of Ardougne, which I don't care to mention! It looks like they were stopped by someone. But it doesn't say who. *'Player:' Interesting. *'Player:' I've talked to the warrior. *'Jorral:' Excellent! What did he say? *'Player:' Well... (Time-lapse) *'Player:' And then I asked him about getting the blood stains out of his clothes, but he didn't like that! *'Jorral:' It seems you're lucky he didn't beat you up! Well done, that's another piece of the puzzle. *'Player:' I have been in contact with the ghost you suggested, and I've recovered this. Jorral skims over the contents of the scroll. *'Jorral:' Very interesting. So there was a great battle at the outpost Then one of the survivors became king, and the other started the market place. Good work. It all makes sense now, I never realized there was quite so much history to this place, it was more than I could have hoped. *'Player:' I'm glad to hear. What's the whole story? *'Jorral:' Many years ago, there were two friends who fell out over their difference of opinion in religion. One decided to dedicate his life to Saradomin, the other to Zamorak. Years passed and the follower of Zamorak moved into this outpost with a group of others to cause havoc for the city of Ardougne. The people of the city called upon some Saradomin followers, who happened to be led by the other friend. A battle ensued that ended with the two ex-friends at the top of the outpost as the sole survivors. Realising their mistakes they made friends again. One decided to become King and spread the word of equality, and the other chose to start up a market where all could trade their wares equally and fairly. The one that became king is the great grandfather of the King Lathas that we know! *'Player:' So what should I do now? *'Jorral:' Well, what I'll do is write down the details you have provided in a more easy to digest manner, along with my plans for using this building as a museum. *'Player:' Then I suppose you want M E to deliver it to the king? *'Jorral:' You've got that right! *'Jorral:' Have you taken that letter to King Lathas in Ardougne yet? *'Player:' No, sorry. *'Jorral:' Any time soon would be great. *'Player:' Don't suppose you could give me the letter again? *'Jorral:' Ok. Just don't lose it again! Saving the Outpost King Lathas *'Player:' Excuse me. I have been asked to hand you this from Jorral at the outpost. *'King Lathas:' I see. The King reads the letter. *'King Lathas:' I had no idea that place had any value at all! All this about my great-grandfather and Jorral's plans to make it into a museum makes for a convincing case. *'Player:' I am sure he only wants what is best. *'King Lathas:' Very well, I will comply with his request. Take this letter back to him with my kind regards. *'Player:' Thank you. *'King Lathas:' Have you taken that letter to Jorral yet? *'Player:' I'm working on it! *'Player:' Excuse me sire, but I seem to have lost that letter you gave me. *'King Lathas:' Very well, take another. Delivering the Good News *'Player:' I've been to see the king and he gave me this letter. *'Jorral:' Quick, let me see. Jorral reads the letter *'Jorral:' Hurrah! Good work, you've done it. You've saved the outpost! *'Player:' My pleasure. *'Jorral:' I can now continue with my plans for this place. Thank you. (Time-lapse) *'Jorral:' Take a look at the artefacts in the new museum room. You may find something of interest. Post-Quest Dialogue Jorral *'Player:' How's the outpost? **'Jorral:' It's perfectly good. Thanks for the help again. Feel free to browse the room next door. *'Player:' Anything else I can help you with? The Outpost South Display Case Inside the case are three items, the first is a helmet, and its card reads: 'The helm worn by Wally in his defeat of Delrith the Demon 150 years ago.' Next is a battle axe, its card reads: 'The axe of Arrav, left behind by accident before he journeyed for the shield to save the people of Avarrocka.' Lastly are a pair of old boots, their card reads: 'These boots were worn by Randas before he was corrupted by Zamorak`s promises of glory.' The Bookcase There`s a great variety of books. Which shall you choose? *'Option 1:' The History of the Outpost **Approximately 140 years after the establishment of the outpost, a great traveller, known only as Player unravelled the history of the outpost. **It transpires that the outpost was first established to protect the nearby city of Ardougne from threats, spotting them before they had the chance to reach the city. There followed a long period without was during which the outpost was abandoned as a pointless project. Various people visited the outpost for various reasons, but none left any particular mark on history. The first and most important mark wasn't until 65 years after the establishment of the outpost, when a group of Zamorak followers moved in. **The Zamorakians' only purpose seemed to be the disruption of the nearby city of Ardougne, over the years now known as the "The Dreaded Years of Tragedy'. **The leader of the Zamorak followers had once a great friend. However, when they were still young they had booth fallen apart in a disagreement over religion. One decided that Saradomin was the god for him, and the other chose Zamorak. It just so happened that when the city of Ardougne called for help to rid them of these Zamorakians, that the incoming force were Saradominists led by the other ex-friend. This in-turn led to a battle simply known as 'The Great Battle', perhaps because little was known about its activity with being a small battle in terms of numbers, (although not in power, we suspect). **The battle produced two survivors – the two ex-friends, both being the most powerful mages. It is said that they settled their differences on the grounds of the friendship they had lost, as well as the loss of life and time. **Settling for the neutral god Guthix, the two went about their ways to spread equality among the people. One of the friends became king, to listen to the people's views and ensure a fair and equal life for everyone, whilst the other friend founded the market place, allowing people to trade their skills and wares under equal rights and opportunities. *'Option 2:' The Times of Lathas **''You pick on a new looking book: 'The Times of Lathas'. You skim over the heavy book, it talks about the line of Kings who carry the name Ardignas. They only came into power 71 years ago, but in which time there have been five kings, the current being King Lathas.'' *'Option 3:' The Mysterious Adventurer **Word is spreading of a brave and intelligent adventurer who goes by the name Player. He/She has talked to a great many people, helping solve problems and improving their lives. **The list of achievements include: ***Confronting the demon Delrith, with the sword Silverlight. ***Returning the skull of a ghost so that he may rest in peace. ***Collecting ingredients for the chef in Lumbridge to make a cake. ***Helping Dr. Fenkenstrain create a monster. ***Being launched from a cannon wearing a gold helm just to help an old dwarf. ***Meddling with Mourner's soup in West Ardougne ***Shearing many sheep to help Fred the Farmer. ***Sabotaging the plans of the black knights with just a cabbage! ***Turning a chicken called Ernest into a man. ***Participating in the fishing contest at Hemenster and winning first prize. ***Searching for a lost cat and returning its kitten. ***Defeating the incredible threat of Nomad. ***Helping the Void Knights and deciding the fate of the Wizard Grayzag. ***Tracking down and actually touching Guthix's prized stone of power. ***Getting initiated into the elitist Legend's Guild. ***Uncovering an ancient magic spellbook in the heart of the desert. ***Vanquishing a zombie disease affecting deadly ogres. ***Making a beautiful, regal quality garden for the Queen of Varrock. ***Charming all of the rats in Port Sarim! **The list goes on, so we can see that this Player is destined for great things for which RuneScape should be truly grateful! The East Display Case Inside the case is a giant shield, the place reads: 'This shield comes from the Fourth age, when people were fighting to become more settled and less nomadic'. The Roof Display Case Inside the case are three items. The first is a flag of Saradomin, and its card reads: 'This flag was held high by an incoming Saradominist force that did battle in the outpost 68 years after the start of the Fifth age. Its good condition is a testament to the importance of such items to warriors of those times.' Next is an iron mace and its card reads: 'The mace comes from the Fourth age. A time when people were first mining metals and putting them to use. Historians suspect this was one of the first uses for the metal.' The last object is a flag of Zamorak and its card reads: 'The symbol of Zamorak has made its mark on many items, but none so important as the flag borne into battle. This flag was not only carried into battle, but also had pride of place at the top of this outpost in the years known as The Dread Years of Tragedy'. Droalak *'Player:' I have delivered the scroll, you can rest in peace now. *'Droalak:' Thanks for telling me! I've been waiting for ages! *'Player:' Goodbye. *'Droalak:' Bye! Transcript